My Girl
by Sakura kura
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are in love (duh) and they go to a dance, but a surprise is waiting for them, something no one would expect, r/r
1. My girl chapter one

My Girl  
  
By Sarah Patterson  
  
Authors notes: I love this song it's not mine I don't own CCS nor the song please do not sew me! ^-^  
  
I am Sakura Kinomoto, I live for no reason, I am soul less. I have no life and no purpose.  
  
I have a story, wanna hear? Let's see…  
  
Class started as normal that day. So long ago, I only know what I've been told. Do you know that song, 'My girl'? I like that song, though I barley remember it. It was the first and last dance we ever had. I wish it never happened. I hate the colour red. It was every where that day. I didn't know she hated me. I knew she disliked me, but I never knew she'd try to kill me.  
  
But it was that awful mistake she made…  
  
Where we all lost someone we loved…  
  
He asked me too go to the first dance the school had. I was so very happy. I loved him and he loved me. All my friends were so happy for me. Meilin, she was very distracted. But I didn't care, about anyone else. I was going out with Syaoron! Everyone I knew was at the dance. All this is so very blurry to me, but you'll find out why.  
  
Tomoyo had her video camera, to catch that lovely moment on tape. I hate that camera. The first song was an oldie, but I loved it. My girl, a beautiful song, what a way to end a night…  
  
Every one seamed so happy, so lovely as if it was the best day of their life. The song started…  
  
'I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day,  
  
When it's cold out side, I've got the month of May.  
  
Well I'd guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl, my girl, my girl! Talkin' about my girl my girl!  
  
I've got so much honey the bees envy me,  
  
I've got a sweater song, then the birds in the trees.  
  
Well I guess, you'd say, what can make me feel this way?  
  
My girl, my girl, my girl, talkin' about my girl, My girl!…'  
  
Then it happened. The crowd started too part, and someone came threw. She was holding a gun and yelling something, but I don't remember. The music was still playing ( I don't need no money, fortune or fame, I've got all the money one man can claim…) but people were screaming and I wasn't paying attention to it. I couldn't make out the face.  
  
She, Meilin, yes, it was her, she did it. She shot a bullet into the air and the gym was quite. She lowered the gun and said 'How the mighty fall' and fired a bullet. No. It was two bullets. Aimed for me. I took a step back and…  
  
He pushed me to the side…  
  
I screamed in terror, I didn't know what was going on…  
  
I blacked out the minute I hit the floor.  
  
A week later I woke up.  
  
I didn't remember a thing.  
  
But, he IS dead, who ever he is. I don't remember who he was, really, at all. All I know, is what I feel, and I know I love him, loved him.  
  
I really, don't feel like living anymore. It was as if I was never born until now. I only know what I have been told.  
  
I keep telling my self,  
  
I am Sakura Kinomoto, I live for no reason, I am soul less. I have no life and no purpose.  
  
I am Sakura Kinomoto, I live for no reason, I am soul less. I have no life and no purpose.  
  
I don't know if I'm crazy. Can soul less people go crazy? Maybe, if I found myself, because I lost my self, that day, I could have a purpose in life. He's gone but I'm not.  
  
I am Sakura Kinomoto, I live for no reason, I am soul less. I have no life and no purpose.  
  
Or do I?  
  
That was the first chapter did you like it I hope so. Email me with your comments good or bad I need feed bad and theirs another chapter coming! Email me at cheesewhiz64@hotmail.com 


	2. My Girl Chap.2

My Girl  
  
Chapter two  
  
1 By Sarah Patterson  
  
Author's Note: I don't own anything don't sew me.  
  
I am Sakura Kinomoto, I live for no reason, I am soul less. I have no life and no purpose.  
  
But I will find myself.  
  
I got out of the hospital A week after I woke up. They told me I was Sakura kinomoto, but I wasn't sure. I wasn't even sure who I really was. Sakura Kinomoto is what they called me, but it didn't sound like my self.  
  
I had to go to court but I didn't know why. Everyone knew I lost my memory, or my self that is. A few days after court I returned to school. I sat in my usual chair, but even though it was at the second last row, everyone was starring at me. I felt so bad, as though, I was the killer, as if I meant anything to these people, who ever they were.  
  
Then it happened. A new transfer student entered from the door.  
  
I remembered this. It was the one I think I loved, or I think it was. But it was just Déjà vu. The one I loved stared at me when he entered and so did this guy that's why I got déjà vu. He had chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
He sat behind me and I immediately turned around. He said 'HI' and we started talking, during lunch that is. After a week or so we became really good friends, we were so close.  
  
I am Sakura Kinomoto, I live for no reason, I am soul less. I have no life and no purpose.  
  
But I didn't think that was true anymore. I have friends and just between you and me I like the new guy, Eddie. I've found a new reason too live, and I like it, maybe even more than before.  
  
Time went on, and it went slow. I always talked to my friends, and I seamed less soul less every day. My soul was coming back. But I don't think it was my old one. It was so nice to feel loved, to feel alive.  
  
Over time I learned too trust Eddie, and we went to a dance, just as friends.  
  
I was very nervous; I wouldn't dance when my girl came on. I never even heard it before, I knew it was played but I never heard it, I just felt awful.  
  
Luckily nothing happened.  
  
About A month had passed since I woke up. And I was a full person.  
  
I think all my friends know I am afraid of ghosts. And it was like I saw one that day; I'm not talking about Syaoron, no, but something much worse…  
  
You could call it…  
  
Déjà vu  
  
Yes that's it.  
  
I really liked Eddie. He was nice and funny and smart too. We went out for our first date. We were walking in the forest by the park.  
  
And once again…  
  
It happened…  
  
She jumped out of the bushes with a gun. Suddenly a small earthquake hit. I fell back and off the cliff when….  
  
He grabbed my hand and I was hanging off the cliff now. Three shots she shot, though I'm not sure who was being shot. Yes it was Meilin; she had hid from the cops and was after me again.  
  
I was hanging by my hands off a cliff, and Eddie was…n't there anymore.  
  
I started too cry. She had me cornered. She had a gun. I was hanging off a cliff. It was most obvious she had an advantage and I was dead, or soon to be. I stared up at her as tears poured down my face. She bent down and grabbed my wrists, and said, 'THIS, is how the mighty fall.' She picked me up so I wasn't touching the cliff and said. 'Bye bye miss Cardcaptor Sakura, your as good as dead' Meilin dropped me…  
  
I seamed to fall so slowly…  
  
And…  
  
  
  
I am Sakura Kinomoto, I live for no reason, I am soul less. I have no life and no purpose.  
  
But now I'm not even going to be Sakura Kinomoto anymore…  
  
I'M GOING TO BE DEAD!!!!!!!!  
  
But why? Just before I hit the ground and cracked my neck I heard a gun shot and saw Meilin's body falling toward me.  
  
But as I hit the ground…  
  
I swear I thought I heard…  
  
And I even remembered it…  
  
I hadn't before…  
  
But now,  
  
I did…  
  
And I could hear it perfectly…  
  
"Well, I guess, you'd say, what can make me feel this way, my girl, my girl, my girl, talkin' about my girl, MY GIRL!  
  
I don't need no money, fortune or fame (badadadaddada) I've got more riches than one man can claim (dadadadadadada), weeeeeeell I'd guess, you'd say what can make me feel this way my girl, my girl, my girl, talking about my girl, my girl!"  
  
'And so it really was true then,  
  
I really,  
  
I am,  
  
I am Sakura Kinomoto, I live for no reason, I am soul less. I have no life and no purpose.  
  
I live for not reason  
  
My life is a lie  
  
I AM soul less'  
  
I was loosing a lot of blood now.  
  
Meilin's body fell beside me and then I…  
  
Well I guess it was my time to go too.  
  
So there,  
  
  
  
I really had only one purpose, to die… and so I did.  
  
And that is my story  
  
Beginning to end. I really didn't have a purpose in life, but maybe telling my story was my purpose. And one thing lives on with my sprit…  
  
My girl…  
  
Authors notes: Did you like? Comments or complaints send them to cheesewhiz64@hotmail.com thanks for reading ^-^ 


End file.
